Les nouveaux Feux de l'Amour Partie 1 Le souffle du changement
by Soledad6459
Summary: Amours, joies, sexe et peines. De nouveaux arrivants vont rebattre les cartes à Genoa city et les personnages que vous connaissez bien devrons faire avec ces nouvelles données alors que les entreprises "Newman Entreprise" se trouvent en grand danger et que Jack Abbott veut naturellement en profiter. Rating peut danger plus tard. Merci.
1. Prémisse d'une nouvelle donne

**Les Nouveaux Feux de l'amour**

**Copyright : Avant toute chose, les personnages principaux et déjà inclus dans les « Feux de l'amour » appartiennent à la chaîne de télévision américaine CBS et des producteurs des « Feux ». Toutefois, des personnages originaux de ma création apparaîtront dans cette fiction. Merci. **

**Note de l'auteur : Cela fait assez longtemps que je n'ai pas suivit assidument les Feux de l'amour et en retombant dessus m'est venu en tête ce scénario qui ne tient pas en compte des épisodes actuels et développera au fur et à mesure sa propre intrigue et personnages.**

**Partie I : Le souffle du changement**

**Résumé de cette partie I : Des cartes vont être rebattues à Genoa city pou vos personnages préférés avec l'arrivée de nouveaux habitants dont vous ferez ici la connaissance. Bien que son mariage avec le grand Victor Newman batte de l'aile du à la menace de périclitassions des célèbres entreprises Newman, Nikki Newman doit également recueillir au ranch sa sœur aînée Casey et sa fille de 14 ans dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'ici, alors que celles-ci sont peut être en grande plus grande détresse qu'elles le croient. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1 : Les Prémisses d'une nouvelle donne**

Au luxueux ranch Newman, lorsque le vent se lève en soirée Nikki Newman, officiellement aux prises avec un mal de tête pour le monde extérieur, n'était pas d'humeur à sortir dans les hauts lieux de Genoa city ce soir depuis que Victor avait appelé pour annuler un dîner aux « Colonnades », leur restaurant fétiche à tous les deux car Newman Entreprise exigeait qu'il reste encore et toujours à son bureau. Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit en soie, elle s'allongea puis s'installa confortablement sur le grand lit spacieux bien trop grand pour une seule personne soupira t'elle dans le vide de la grande pièce ronde. Une prémonition chevillée au corps lui avait fait parcourir les pages d'un vieil album de famille au feuillet déjà jauni et ou elle vit une photo où sur une plage souriaient elle et sa sœur pour mieux cacher au monde leur enfance imparfaite qui ne se teintait pas devant toutes les devanture songeait' elle dans sa chemise de nuit de satin et de soie. Pourquoi Casey Reed, un médecin émérite, reconnue de tous, avait elle cessée de donner des nouvelles sans donner aucune explication, ni son adresse. Elle n'avait pas eut encore le temps à sa grande honte de s'occuper à entamer des recherches, occupée en tant que grand-mère accomplie à porter comme se devait le deuil de Cassie Newman, sa petite fille adoptive chérie trop tôt arrachée à sa famille, il y avait à peine trois mois de cela à cause d'une fête ayant conduit à un stupide accident puis au drame qui avait bouleversé et mit en émoi toute la ville la plus entrepreneuriale de tout le Wisconsin où la guerre entre les cosmétiques Jabott et les produits de beauté Newman faisait rage. Demain, elle irait voir le détective Paul Williams, son ancien fiancé et amant, devenu un ami fidèle sur qui compter lors de multiples occasions et elle pourrait lui demander d'entamer la procédure qui autoriserait la police à diligenter l'enquête officielle et nul doute qu'il se renseignait aussi en parallèle de son propre côté comme il pouvait le faire lorsque il arrivait que des proches soient plus ou moins impliqués dans les affaires qu'il traitait.

Assis tard le soir à sa table de bureau, le grand Victor Newman plongeait son nez et sa moustache dans les fichiers informatiques de Newman entreprise et une pile de dossiers. Lui, le parfait homme d'affaire américain partit de rien, risquait pour la première fois de perdre tout l'empire qu'il avait mit tant de temps à construire et auquel il avait consacré toute sa sueur et ses efforts. Il soupira et tâcha de se remettre à l'ouvrage avec plus ou moins d'efficacité. Pour mettre tout ceci au clair, la tâche serait plus âpre que prévue, il aurait besoin d'une bonne dose de café ainsi que son bras droit Neil Winters, qu'il fit appeler par Joanne, sa secrétaire qui à son instance travaillait encore pour lui sans même sourcille à l'idée, le connaissant, de probablement le réveiller à vingt-trois heures trente précise, même un samedi soir. Mais au vu de l'urgence de la situation, il ne saurait être question de faire autrement et le fidèle employé zélé comprendrait sans doute.

A la même heure, au saint du siège des cosmétiques Jabott, Jack Abbott pensait maintenant vraiment qu'il ne saurait plus contenir sa jubilation bien longtemps surtout si le hasard parvenait à le mettre en face de ce chevalier noir toujours arrogant et goguenard, ce monsieur moustache de pacotille, le PDG de Newman Entreprises qui ne verrait pas venir sa prochaine défaite surgir. Elle serait la première et la dernière car contrairement à celles obtenues précédemment par son rival de toujours, celle-ci aurait le mérite de balayer définitivement la concurrence aux oubliettes. Et la supériorité de Jabott serait enfin reconnut de tous pour toujours s'émut Jack en contemplant le portrait de son père bien aimé John Abbott, fondateur de Jabott Cosmétiques qu'il remplaçait dûment dans ses hautes fonctions et du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il songea à quel point il accomplit du bon travail et qu'après avoir envoyé des emails convoquant le conseil d'administration au complet pour une assemblée générale extraordinaire, il pourrait pour peut être la première fois depuis longtemps s'endormir un sourire triomphant aux lèvres en pensant à son ennemi juré.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur Newman, mais Monsieur Winters viens d'arriver se justifia la secrétaire pour avoir déranger le grand patron dans son office.

-Je vous remercie Joanne. Faîtes rentrer Monsieur Winters et vous pourrait rentrer chez vous.

-Merci Monsieur Newman. Et bonne nuit.

-C'est ça. Bonne nuit à vous aussi répondit' il un peu sèchement pour retourner la politesse en guise de conclusion.

Neil Winters resta au pas de la porte jusqu'à ce que la secrétaire eut prit congés, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

-Vous vouliez me voir Victor ? Se reprit' il. Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour que vous me fassiez lever au beau milieu de la nuit ?

L'homme d'affaire au cheveu poivre et sel le regarda droit dans les yeux et le pointa du doigt d'un air rageur et menaçant que Neil, malgré avoir été le témoin privilégié de nombres de ces colères ne lui connaissait pas jusqu'à présent.

De l'acception générale, les samedis soirs étaient faits pour s'amuser, décompresser et relâcher la pression après une dure semaine de labeur. Voila précisément ce que faisaient Monsieur et Madame Cane Asbhy. L'ancienne Ashley Abbott, fille du magnat des cosmétiques et petite sœur de l'héritier tout désigné.

-La soirée t'a plu mon amour.

-Elle était vraiment parfaite s'enthousiasma Ashley, reconnaissante du dîner romantique et de la soirée dansante qui l'avait accompagnée.

-La façon parfaite de rentrer de nôtre lune de miel termina t'elle dans un sourire coquin en évoquant ce souvenir que ni lui ni elle, objectaient à prolonger dans leur nouveau lit conjugal.

Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il commença à faire tomber sa robe de cocktail rouge quand ne voulant crouler sous ses caresses le souvenir de plusieurs messages pressants de Jack sur son téléphone portable, consulté à l'arrivée à l'aéroport la rappela à elle et tempéra temporairement ses ardeurs mais en revanche le jeune époux se trouvait bien incapable de réfréner ses passions. Après avoir embrasé sa bouche, il embrasait à présent ses épaules nues et en feu.

-Attends Cane, laisse moi consulter mes emails avant plaida difficilement Ashley qui ce serait également bien passer de cette corvée.

-Ma petite femme s'extasia t'il avec taquinerie. Je ne savais pas que ma femme serait incapable de décrocher de son travail aussi séduisant son mari soit' il. Peut être devrais-je me montrer lus convaincant fit' il faussement plaintif.

-Je regarde juste mes emails comme Jack m'a demandé de le faire et je suis à toi après lui répondit' elle suggestive. Il essayait de la tenter et résolut alors de l'attendre alors qu'elle consultait son courrier électronique ainsi que Jack l'avait ordonné et qu'au même instant, se délassait en bullant dans bain moussant chaud, relaxant et réparateur, Jill Abbott recevait les mêmes instructions sur son I-pad Les informations indiquaient une réunion au sommet exceptionnelle demain à 10 heures trente au bureau de « Jabott Cosmétiques ».

-Nous ferions mieux dans ce cas de nous dépêcher et profiter du temps qu'il nous reste lança t'il malicieusement. Elle l'embrassa en souriant.

-Je suis d'accord. Je vais me changer dans la salle de bains et je reviens lui répondit' elle.

Tandis qu'au même moment deux camions de déménagement « U-Haul » venaient de traverser près de la moitié des Etats-Unis sans jamais se croiser et atteignaient finalement de la même façon leur destination commune en arpentant finalement les rues de Genoa city sans pour autant se trouver. Un véhicule de location blanc fort discret suivait l'un deux et à la demande de ses passagères se vit déposer devant un hôtel semblant le moins onéreux selon leurs recherches internet. Le camion débarquerait comme convenu au préalable leurs maigres affaires emportées en toute hâte dans un centre de stockage prévu par l' efficace entreprise de déménagement à cet effet. Il pleuvait cette nuit là sur le Wisconsin, une femme, au manteau gris, aux cheveux longs, bouclés et blonds entouraient sa fille adolescente portant un jean et un pull over bleu qui lui ressemblait beaucoup au même âge même si son avenant visage d'ange était recouvert qu'elle relevait jusqu'au niveau des yeux et d'un parapluie fermement ouvert et tenue par la maman alors qu'elles faisaient dûment et prestement leur entrée dans le hall de l'hôtel qui leur ferait encore plus compter les deniers.

-Nous sommes arrivés dit un homme de moyenne stature et tout aussi blond que sa femme était brune et dont la peau reluisait à la lumière de la lune. Elle tenait dans ses bras et emmitouflait dans une couverture, son amour absolu, son fils de 7 ans, qu'elle Ava Earl, née Sim avait choisi de prénommé Oliver. Leonard Earl regarda longuement leur nouvelle demeure avant d'y faire rentrer sa femme et son fils à l'intérieure.

Mais étaient' il seulement les seules dans la nuit étoilée à faire le vœu d'une nouvelle vie mais ne pouvaient oublier qu'ils poursuivaient un but bien précis ? Tout comme Donald Aider, nouvel arrivant et désormais officier de police au commissariat de Genoa city, méditant mystérieusement dans son nouvel appartement ?

A la tour Newman Entreprise, Neil comprit très vite que son patron fulminait et ne décolérerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu satisfaction.

-Pourquoi le système informatique de Newman Entreprise a-t-il été infiltré Winters?

-Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible demanda le fidèle bras droit qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une chose pareille.

Quelques instants plus tard à la résidence Abbott dans le quartier récemment aménagé pour Ashley et son nouvel époux, celle-ci sortit de sa salle de bain privée avec pour lingerie une longue chemise de nuit de satin décolletée confectionnée sur mesure à l'occasion de ses noces, Cane s'approcha et la lui défit les époux Asbhy se retrouvaient dans le grand lit nuptial ou ils s'allongèrent pour y faire l'amour comme pour prolonger leur idyllique lune de miel dans la magnifique île de Saint Barthélémy dans les caraïbes.

Au siège, de Newman entreprise, la lumière du bureau du chef de l'entreprise était toujours allumée et on veillait pour prendre connaissance de l'ampleur de la situation.

-Comment Victor vous voulez dire que nôtre système informatique à été infiltré ?

-Absolument. Je suis formel Neil et je ne vous dit pas ça de gaieté de cœur.

-Mais alors cela veut dire qu'automatiquement on a réussi à pénétré et immunisé nôtre système de défense.

-Précisément fulminait l'homme d'affaire et moustachu le plus célèbre de Genoa city.

Dans un coin moins reluisant de la ville, la femme au carré dégradé et sa fille se trouvait maintenant être au moins au sec et ne passerait pas la nuit dehors. Mais demain ?

Elles passeraient tour à tour dans la salle de bain. La belle adolescente s'essaya avec délice aux quelques essences proposées et disposées dans la salle d'eau par l'établissement. Ainsi parfumée et enroulée d'une moelleuse serviette, elle révéla à la glace le reflet de ses cheveux dorés qui sentaient bons et sur ses épaules, on pouvait apercevoir des goulettes qui perlaient et persistaient encore. Elle en eut finit de s'essuyer et eut la coquetterie de se passer un crème de soin qu'elle appliquait consciencieusement sur son visage, qu'ainsi elle ne vit pas sa mère qui arrivait derrière son dos et qui visiblement était nerveuse.

-Tu es sûre d'avoir tout compris ma chérie ? La questionna t'elle.

-Oui maman, Je m'appelle Eleanor Noor Harrison et toi, Nadine Jenkyll et moi sommes venus nous installés ici dans le Wisconsin après que ton divorce d'avec mon père eut été prononcés en Californie.

La Californie était un endroit ou les deux femmes n'avaient en réalité jamais mit les pieds.

-Mais je comprends pas pourquoi malgré tout on ne pourrait pas aller voir Tante Nikki réfuta la désormais nommée Eleanor. Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle était mariée à un riche homme d'affaire. Elle doit donc être riche à millions, elle et elle pourrait nous aider.

-Parce que c'est précisément la première personne à laquelle ton père pensera vers laquelle nous nous sommes retournées. Et par conséquent, son domicile est le premier endroit qu'il visitera fatalement.

-Alors c'est idiot d'être venus du Montana jusqu'ici objecta t'elle encore en faisant une moue qui fit rire sa mère.

-Pas du tout, pas du tout se défendit bien vite Nadine pour rassurer sa fille. Car lorsqu'il aura quitté la ville ne trouvant pas ce qu'il était venu chercher, c'est là enfin qu'on pourra refaire surface au grand jour.

-D'accord maman accepta t'elle enfin. On fera comme tu le voudras.

-Bien confirma t'elle résolue à maintenir ce cap et ce plan d'action. Et d'un ton plus léger.

-Et maintenant la salle de bain est à moi, jeune fille. TU vas te coucher ?

-Je vais regarder un peu la télé avant, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil.

-D'accord mais rien qu'un peu. Demain est un jour important et je veux que nous soyons en formes toutes les deux. J'irais essayer de trouver du travail et t'inscrire au lycée.

-Bonne nuit maman. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Fais de beaux rêves.

Fins du chapitre. Merci de l'avoir suivi. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus. A Bientôt


	2. Jeux et enjeux

**Chapitre 2 : Jeux en Enjeu**

**Copyright : Avant toute chose, les personnages principaux et déjà inclus dans les « Feux de l'amour » appartiennent à la chaîne de télévision américaine CBS et des producteurs des « Feux ». Toutefois, des personnages originaux de ma création apparaîtront dans cette fiction. Merci.**

A l'agence de détective privé Paul Williams, Paul Williams, détective privé lui-même s'activait sur une affaire de disparition particulièrement ardue dont il se targuait de venir bientôt à bout.

-Vous pouvez entrée récita t'il machinalement au bruit de la porte qui toquait.

Celle-ci s'entrouvrit et laissa entrevoir Nikki se présentant en en tailleur bleu qui avancée vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

L'enquêteur à la tête de sa propre agence donc sembla surpris de voir la femme qu'il connaissait bien. Venir le voir dans son bureau n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Nikki Newman à moins que quelque chose ait eu lieu.

-Nikki, qu'est-ce que qui peux mien t'amener ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

-J'ai besoin que tu m'aides Paul annonça t'elle sans préambule et droit au but.

-J'aimerai que tu m'aides à retrouver ma sœur, le docteur Casey Reed.

Au bureau de Victor Newman à Newman Entreprise, l'état de siège qui s'était prolongé toute la nuit durant et n'avait pas levée au matin et au contraire en avait accrue l'importance au fur et à mesure qu'on saisissait l'ampleur de l'intrusion et de ses possibles répercussions et conséquences. La faillite pur et simple de la petite entreprise devenue un véritable empire financier à l'internationale mais qui présentement risquerait de faire perde leur emplois à des milliers de salariés et la stabilité économique à toute une région.

-Bizarre se concentrait Neil sur son écran d'ordinateur. On dirait que l'infiltration dans nôtre système informatique n'a pas servi à quelconque transfert financier mais plutôt à une sorte de mise en place de surveillance de tout nôtre appareil

-Ce qui est justement encore pire tempêta t'il en tapant la table du bureau d'un coup que les autres membres de l'assemblée restreinte ne virent pas partir, à l'image de l'éclat de sa voix qui vociférait encore et toujours et sans possibilité d'apaisement à l'horizon immédiat.

-Je vous jure que nous allons trouver qui a osé faire ça et il va payer ! Tonitrua-t-il dans un éclat de voix décidément sensationnel que rien ne semblait stopper.

-Monsieur, il sert strictement à rien de s'égosiller. Et pour le bien de Newman Entreprise, il faut nous atteler dés maintenant à trouver qui a fait cela. Nous devons rester unis. C'est pourquoi, je suggère que nous nous réunissions en cellule extraordinaire afin d'endiguer la crise qui nous submerge. Il nous faut dés à présent un plan d'attaque plaida Neil, teigneux et ayant toujours eu à cœur de porter toujours plus haut les couleurs de Newman Entreprises voulait maintenant maintenir à flot l'entreprise qui menacer sans doute de péricliter à plus au moins moyen terme.

Tandis qu'une assemblée extraordinaire plus sereine et joyeuse se préparait du côté de Jabott et Jill Abbott arrivait au bureau ses dossiers en main.

Jack Abbott arriva peu avant son ancienne belle mère, veuve de son père John Abbott depuis son décès voila déjà un an et demi.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi cette réunion un dimanche. En quoi aujourd'hui est un jour tellement spécial qui fasse que nous soyons obligés de faire acte de présence uniquement pour ton bon vouloir.

-Je vois, détacha t'il lentement sur un ton satirique que ma chère ex belle mère est toujours d'une humeur joyeuse et enjouée. Ce qui me réjouis cependant, c'est qu'effectivement on aura bientôt une occasion de se réjouir crois-moi et c'est tout l'objet de vôtre venue ici.

-Mais bon sang Jack, vas-tu finir par dire ce qui se passe ici et ce que tu caches ?

-Il faut attendre le conseil d'administration au complet pour ça et Ashley n'est pas encore là.

-Eh bien, je dois bien dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu nous révèles un don de ménager le suspens ironisa Jill, curieuse et surprise.

-Dés qu'Ashley sera là, je vous révélerai bien plus à toutes les deux promit' il allégrement.

Mais dans le manoir Abbott, Ashley et Cane ne semblaient vouloir quitter leur lit d'apparat

Et roucoulaient encore à l'aube tranquillement sous les draps en n'ayant cure du monde extérieur.

-Ashley, je pense sans exagérer que je ne pourrais rester ici à tes côtés encore toute une journée et toute une nuit.

-Mais avec le courriel impératif de Jack, elle se devait en tant que membre du conseil d'administration d'être présente à la réunion dominicale.

-Hum, je suppose que ton adorable grand frère ne m'accueillera pas à bras ouvert dans la famille si je fais retarder sa petite sœur chérie.

-Tu n'as malheureusement pas tort lui confirma Ashley en désignant péniblement et à regret la direction de la salle de bain qu'elle allait se résoudre à en prendre la direction quand son époux la retint avant pour un long et ultime baiser.

A l'entrée de la ville, Nadine et sa fille Eleanor sortaient de l'hôtel à petite enjambées en profitant du dimanche plus ensoleillé que la pluie du samedi soir qui les avait accueillit en ville.

-Heureusement que le petit déjeuner est encore compris dans le prix de la chambre la nuit car sinon nous aurions du nous en passer.

-Et le restaurant de l'hôtel n'es apparemment pas vraiment le plus économique du coin ajouta Eleanor en faisant grise mine.

-On pourra aller au fast-food si tu veux concéda sa mère qui savait que sa ville se laisserait aisément tenter par ce plaisir qui de plus pourrait se relevait être une sortie mère et fille agréable en cette période maussade de leur vie.

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

-Et en attendant, si nous allions nous dégourdir un peu les jambes. Je me rappelle d'un parc ou j'allais souvent quand j'étais petite. Nous y allions.

-Tu crois que j'ai vraiment le choix ironisa t'elle en se moquant de la proposition de sa mère sous laquelle se dissimulait en fait une injonction impérative. Elle soupira, vaincue, se disant qu'après tout, il était naturel pour celle qui lui avait donné le jour de vouloir partager et refaire avec elle le chemin de son enfance.

-Allons-y

-Je te suis maman.

En ce dimanche à Genoa city, Donald Aider se rendait lui aussi au parc municipal mais par une autre entrée. Debout, il se frotta les mains avant de revenir tenir sa position stationnaire initiale car au bout du compte malgré de frisquettes températures, il attendait malgré tout infiniment plus impatiemment encore l'arrivée d'un rendez vous important que le retour du printemps.

Il n'était pas encore dans la grande destinée de Genoa city que ces personnages se croisent ici et maintenant.

Leonard Earl, sa femme et son enfant préféraient organiser tous ensemble une partie de cache dans le calme et la tranquillité du jardin de leur maison dont il profitait encore allégrement en y disputant après une compétitive partie de soccer en riant.

La salle de réunion Abbott, bruits et chuchotements battaient leurs plains, atteignant même le couloir par l'intermédiaire d'employées curieuses de la hiérarchie inférieure qui sentaient bien que quelques d'important et grisant allaient se passer. Ces messieurs, dames eurent tôt fait de se tenir à carreaux en apercevant Ashley Abbott-Asbhy arrivée en courant, le tailleur exceptionnellement mal porté et visiblement essoufflée par sa course solitaire et vaine pour ne pas être la retardataire. Elle s'attendait désormais à subir les réflexions, diatribes et autres moqueries de son frère au sujet du réveil tardif des jeunes mariées, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver dés lors qu'elle passa le plus dignement possible la porte de la salle du conseil d'administration.

-Ma chère sœur, nous espérons tous ici ne prendre pas trop de temps sur ta lune de miel, c'est pourquoi je te demande de gagner ta place et t'écouter attentivement avec comme vous tous d'ailleurs ce que j'ai à vous dire.

- Bravo Jack, j'avoue que tu as réussi à piquer ma curiosité

-C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire depuis tout à l'heure s'impatienta Jill Abbott.

Le conseil d'administration notait clairement l'état goguenard et euphorique de leur nouveau PDG. Et se demander la raison d'un tel changement après qu'il eut mit du temps à se remettre du décès de son père.

Au bureau de Victor Newman, c'était bien entendu un tout autre scénario qui se déroulait.

-Il noud faut à tout prix mettre un terme à cet affront sans tarder commanda Victor.

-Je suis bien d'accord Victor. Mais que faire.

-Neil, à présent vous serez chargez de recruter un informaticien d'exception. Avec Joanne, vous ferez des heures supplémentaires afin de tirer cette affaire au clair. J'attends un rapport de qualité sur tout ce qui se passe ici d'ici une semaine sur mon bureau.

-Bien patron. Joanne et moi ferons ce qu'il faut.

-J'y compte bien prévient' il, menaçant.

Nadine et Eleanor se trouvaient à présent comme convenue dans un service de restauration rapide ou elles dégustaient de délicieux tacos bien chaud

-Je voulais vraiment te dire combien je suis fière de toi. Je sais que cela n'a pas été facile pour toi dernièrement et je te remercie de ta coopération.

-Nôtre maison, mon lycée et mes amis d'Helena me manquent tu sais avoua t'elle à voix basse comme si cet aveu peinerait moins sa mère.

-Tu te feras pleins de nouveaux amis ici ma chérie, je te le promets.

Au bureau Abbott, Jack c'était positionné devant le conseil d'administration et continuait d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu Jack, ne reste pas ainsi et dis nous plutôt pourquoi tu nous as fait venir.

-Oui, je crois qu'au point où on en est, maintenant on veut savoir ce qui se passe compléta Ashley.

-Je crois que nous allons acheter Newman Entreprise lâcha enfin dans un souffle Jack.

**La Suite au prochain chapitre : Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.**


End file.
